


from angel eyes

by smileykeijser



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Engel Beekman x Noor Bauwens, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileykeijser/pseuds/smileykeijser
Summary: a series of moments in engel beekman's life, that may or may not end up as a fic
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	from angel eyes

Sometimes, Engel Beekman’s mind got cluttered. School, social life, home life, inner thoughts that had no where else to roost and feelings that had no real focus and yet filled up her mind like smoke. Even small things, insignificant, normally invisible things, either positive or negative, took up too much space. 

She thought of it like a closet, every new piece meant that closing the door and keeping it closed took more and more of effort, and with each passing day the risk of the door bursting open crept higher.

When she felt this way, she tended to become more impulsive, wanting to do what made her, or others around her feel good right then and now. Which was why, on the first day of school, after finally getting out the door, she had hopped off her bike and let it fall to the side in order to pick a bunch of wild flowers.

After a summer of not biking this route to school, they stood out. It was their lushness, the bright bursts of colours and the fact that even though there were hundreds, they didn’t take up a tenth of the green grass. There was room for them to be so wild, but taking a few, she reasoned, wouldn’t really hurt anyone. A plan came into focus. Flowers, plucked from the side of the road, to present to her friends on the first day of school, something to set the year off right.

No one saw her, and even if they did, Engel was on her bike and fleeing the scene. Seeing the flowers laying in the basket with their flowers being brushed to and fro by the wind brought some salve to Engel’s brain, just enough.

—

By the time Engel sailed into the school yard, an entire conversation had taken place, and all she had felt was a series of buzzes in a her pocket.

_Isa: I can’t meet up before school :( ___

____

____

_Janna: awwww why ___

____

____

_Isa: mums taking me ___

____

____

_Liv: that’s sweet ___

____

____

_Isa: I guess lol ___

____

____

_Janna: oooops i’m gonna be late ___

____

____

_Liv: guess its just you and me @engel ___

____

____

_Liv: never mind… ___

____

____

_Liv: Noah picked me up ___

____

____

_Isa: you guys disgust me… I love it ___

____

____

_Liv: sorry guys :( ___

____

____

Feeling deflated, Engel looked down at the flowers she was holding. She considered carting them around for the rest of the day, only realise she would surely end up with a bunch of bent, broken and bruised blossoms.

She was wondering if it would be best to just set them on a bench somewhere, leave them as a present for someone to discover, or if they would just get sat on or left to blow away or rot. Just then she spotted a girl, dark hair and pale skin, leaning against a wall.

The girl’s eyes were focussed on something far away, and other than blinking, they were still, or stuck. She tapped one manicured nail against her phone case in a steady, rhythmic way. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Engel truly couldn’t think of a better way to deal with the flowers than to give them away, and no one else around her was still, they were all busy with conversation or getting somewhere. So, with little thought. In reality, this girl was one of a few others in the same position, but for some reason, Engel didn’t see them.

Engel approached her.

“Hi,” Engel said brightly.

The girl was startled, seeming to tense up and the interruption, but relaxed quickly. Her eyes moved from where they had been stuck to Engel, and when the girl’s eyes connected with Engel, Engel felt something right in the middle of her chest, between her lungs. If she had been a bit more in tune with herself, she may have noticed it was a little left of centre, suspiciously close to her heart. But Engel was not, and so she didn’t.

“Hi?” The girl with dark hair replied with a humoured twitch of her lip, “do I know you?”

“No,” Engel shook her head, and after a moment of awkward silence between the two, Engel remembered the flowers clutched in her hand and extended them towards the girl. “I just picked these flowers and realised that I would probably mess them up, or forget them in one of my classes today, so I was wondering if you wanted them?”

The girl’s eyes flicked down to the flowers, an assortment of purple, blue and pink blossoms, and some more of that humour drew her lips into a full smile, sort of cheeky. She slipped her phone into her pocket, freeing up her hand to take the flowers.

“Do you normally come to school with a handful of flowers or is this just a first day of school thing?”

“I- I don’t know what I was thinking,” Engel spluttered out, “they were for my friends, but they uh- they couldn’t meet up today.”

“Shitty friends,” the girl mused as she brought the flowers to her nose and breathed them in. “Aren’t you worried that I might mess them up or abandon them?”

Engel felt her cheeks heat a little, “I don’t know,” she paused to shrug, “you could throw them on the ground as soon as I leave, but at least they made you smile?”

Sure enough, the girl’s smile broadened, and Engel felt her own broaden too.

“Well then, thank you,” the girl nodded, “I’ll make sure to take good care of them.”

Just then, the harsh sound of the bell rung out around them and Engel stiffened.

“First day of school, wouldn’t want to be late,” she sent the girl a last smile before turning to the door with a, “bye!”

Engel didn’t take five steps before she heard “Wait!” and not seven before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re- not going to ask for my number or something?” The girl asked curiously.

Engel turned around in confusion, “No. Why?”

“I don’t know, it seemed like you were coming onto me.”

That sent Engel’s cheeks returning to their flushed state, and she found herself unable to meet the girl’s eyes, something she had no problem doing a minute earlier.

“I- um- No, I wasn’t,” Engel got out.

“Well I guess I’ll have to ask you for your number then, even though it’s pretty selfish of me because I’ll leave with two presents.”

If it was possible for someone’s cheeks to be fire engine red, Engel was sure her’s were, and that only made her feel even more like she was tripping over her feet without moving an inch.

“Or…” she heard the girl say, and the cautiousness of her tone made Engel look up, to see that the girl did, in fact, look reminiscent of a deer in headlights.

“Or you’re totally straight and I’ve just fucked up and assumed…”

Engel swallowed, there were two routes she could see. One, she turned on her heels and ran to her class, forgetting that this had ever happened. The other was-

“31 030 28 0375” Engel said.

“You don’t have to give me you number just cause I asked, we can forget about it-“

“-That’s my number,” Engel said firmly, with more reserve than she thought herself capable of.

“Could you say it again?” The girl asked, phone in her hand, eyes looking at Engel like… well Engel couldn’t quite pinpoint what it felt like, but it definitely felt like something.

Engel repeated the number more slowly, watching the girl’s fingers move swiftly across the screen.

“How about a name?” The girl peered up at her.

Engel opened her mouth, only to let it flop closed. She had meant to say her name but she hadn’t and she had no idea why, only that she was standing stock straight, and the girl had another smile playing at her lips.

Before she could open her mouth again, Engel was shook from her stillness by an, “Engel?” From behind her, which, she saw when she whirled around, happened to come from Janna, who was strolling across the courtyard like the bell hadn’t already rung.

She snapped her head back to the girl who was already tucking her phone back into her pocket. “Well Engel,” the girl pushed herself off the wall, “I’m Noor, it was nice to meet you.”

With that, Noor slung her back over her shoulder and began towards the school, and Engel was left feeling more tired than she had when she woke up, and like something had changed, if only she could figure out what it was.

Janna traipsed over to Engel and flopped her arm around the stunned girl’s shoulders.

“What’re you doing out here, missy? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Yeah, I was um… just about to go.”

“Well come on then,” Janna took her hand and pulled her forward, “don’t we have class together first period?”

—

_Unknown number: The flowers are safe and sound ;) ___

 _ ___

 _ ___

 _Engel: glad I didn’t throw them away then ___

 _ ___

 _ ___

 _Unknown number: if you have any other flowers that need protecting ___

 _ ___

 _ ___

 _Unknown number: you know where to send them ___

 _ ___

 _ ___

 _Engel: :) ___

 _ ___

 _ ___

 _Engel: oh also ___

 _ ___

 _ ___

 _Engel: my friends aren’t shitty, they’re pretty awesome ___

 _ ___

 _ ___

 _Noor: what do I have to do to meet these amazing friends of yours ___

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @smileykeijser on tumblr!


End file.
